7. PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT The use of technology to monitor health, deliver health care and manage chronic and critical illness is becoming more and more pervasive. Technology is increasingly touted as transforming health care. The speed at which the technology field is advancing, combined with the burgeoning number of elders and persons living in the community with complex illnesses and disabilities, make it imperative that nurse scientists be prepared to examine the vital role of technology in promoting better patient health outcomes within an interdisciplinary context. The overarching goal of this T32 (Technology Research in Chronic and Critical Illness) renewal is to provide rigorous research training and interdisciplinary culturalization to build the nursing science aimed at promoting health, managing illness, reducing disability, and enhancing quality of life through the aid of technology. Based on the growing need for nurse researchers to lead interdisciplinary teams, contribute their unique expertise to this rapidly growing field, harness the utility of the growing volume of `big data' and acknowledge commercialization as a potential path to promote the access and availability of effective health technologies the specific aims of the training program are to provide: 1) the theoretical and conceptual foundation to support the development of a program of research that examines ways that technological applications may enable the prevention, detection, or resolution of health problems, 2) the methodological skills to support of the development of an academic research career, 3) an environment that promotes, supports, and sustains scholarly inquiry within an interdisciplinary context, and 4) opportunities to develop, evaluate, translate and consider commercialization of high-tech solutions in real-world settings, and 5) opportunities to join in on projects that rely on data science and computing to evaluate and/or monitor the impact of high-tech solutions on bio-behavioral health of patients. Funding is requested to continue the program for five years to support five pre-doctoral and four post-doctoral fellows for a maximum of two years each. A sixth pre doctoral and a fifth post-doctoral fellow would be appointed in year 05 for only one guaranteed year of support. Clearly, nurse researchers need to be able to examine the effectiveness, as well as the appropriateness, acceptability, and adherence of patients and providers to high-tech health solutions and collaborate with the multiple disciplines that contribute to such efforts. Unquestionably, this program will enable nurse trainees to be well-positioned to conduct innovative, state-of-the-art research in this growing field.